Indicia bearing patches, being symbols of association and preferences, grow ever more popular. The popularity of patches as identifying symbols cannot be denied and patches themselves have evolved with the advent of new technologies. For example, patches now incorporate synthetic fibers, fluorescent dyes, diodes, and even liquid crystals to impart unique qualities, appearances and uses. The identification nature of patches ranges from conservative motor vehicle hat patches to elaborate and even outrageous configurations often displayed on garments worn by teen-age adolescents.
As a result of the host of subjects found in emblazoned on patches, e.g. sports teams, popular bands, community organizations, an individual who is associated with a variety of groups will own a variety of similar apparel bearing different patches. This redundancy of similar articles of apparel is mandated by the nature of patches and the manner of their attachment. Where an individual identifies with only a few organizations, permanent attachment of the patches to apparel is perfectly suitable. However, were a person is a wearer of many hats, the permanent attachment of the patches can generate a multiplicity of like articles. For example, a sports fan who attends a baseball game in the afternoon and a stock-car race in the evening, will bring two hats attached to which are patches bearing the respective symbols of the preferred teams.
In view of the technological advances relating to spectrum of aspects associated with indicia-bearing patches, it is surprising that no advances in the art of attaching said patches to apparel has been developed.